CINTA YANG TERLAMBAT - Chapter 1
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Ino Yamanaka baru saja menyadari cintanya yang selama ini tersimpan untuk Shikamaru. Tetapi sayang, Shikamaru sudah menjadi milik Temari -kunoichi asal Sunagakure. Ino pun harus berjuang demi cintanya. Berhasilkah ia? Apakah cintanya ini adalah sebuah rasa yang terlambat?
1. Chapter 1

CINTA YANG TERLAMBAT – Chapter 1

Twoshoot Fanfic.

Ino Y. Temari. Shikamaru. Chouji. Sakura. Sai.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Warning: OOC, OTP.

Dislclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap Ino tanpa henti. Tidak, bukan dengan tatapan yang ramah. Ia –bisa dibilang menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik, penuh dengan kecurigaan. Gadis berambut pirang dengan empat buah ikatan di rambutnya. Pelindung kepala berlambangkan Negara Suna, dan benda besar yang –mungkin adalah kipas, selalu menempel di punggungnya.

Ino Yamanaka mendengus. Jengah rasanya diperhatikan secara mendalam oleh gadis sebayanya itu. Temari, tamu dari Sunagakure itu –kenapa ia selalu menghujamkan pandangan sinis terhadapku? Ino tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan kemudian, setelah acara laporan selesai –yang disampaikan oleh ketua timnya –Shikamaru Nara, mereka semua bergegas bubar dari hadapan Hokage-sama.

Ino baru saja hendak memulai obrolannya dengan Chouji ketika mereka hendak berjalan melewati pintu. Chuunin gembul yang kini juga tengah beranjak dewasa itu tak lain adalah teman lama Ino. Ia, Chouji dan Shikamaru, dulunya adalah genin satu tim dibawah pengawasan Asuma Sarutobi. Dan kini, mereka semua tengah beranjak dewasa, dan kebetulan –mereka kembali sering ditugaskan untuk melaksanakan misi bersama. Sebuah kebetulan yang membangkitkan memori indah masa kecil. Dan Ino pun sangat menikmati hal itu.

"jangan terlambat, Chouji. Aku buru-buru" ucap Shikamaru menghentikan obrolan Chouji bersama Ino. Pemuda dari klan Nara itu berjalan dengan tampak tergesa, diiringi dengan gadis dari Suna yang menyebalkan itu.

"ya, aku segera kesana" jawab Chouji dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"mau kemana, sih?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran. Ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keingintahuannya atas percakapan barusan.

"Shikamaru mengajakku bertemu, biasalah, nostalgia" jawab Chouji sambil tersenyum kepada Ino. Ino mengangkat alisnya.

Nostalgia? Kenapa tidak mengajakku serta? Ino mulai merasa bingung.

"oh ya? Memangnya mau kemana? Dan –kenapa tidak mengajak aku juga?". Ah, akhirnya terlontar juga pertanyaan itu. Ino masih berpikir dan tersenyum penasaran.

"tidak, hanya ke kedai nenekku, Ino. Kau ingat, waktu kecil dulu kami suka makan cemilan di sana!"

Ah, cemilan ya? Itu ide buruk jika sedang menjalani diet! Ino sedikit merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengajukan diri ikut serta dalam pertemuan itu.

"aku juga suka cemilan!"

Chouji menatap datar Ino selama beberapa detik. Ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan kecil.

"oh, ya?"

"yeah. Aku ikut ya? Boleh kan, Chouji? Chouji kan baiiiik…" rayu Ino pada temannya itu. Berharap Chouji Akimichi mau berbaik hati dan mengajaknya serta.

"hmmm…. Boleh saja. Tapi –"

"apa?" potong Ino cepat.

"aku tidak yakin kau akan menikmatinya. Kau tahu –si Temari itu…. dia bagaikan penguntit. Mengikuti kemanapun Shikamaru pergi!"

Ah, ya, Temari. Gadis yang barusan menatapnya dengan sedikit dengki itu. Kelihatannya dia memang menyebalkan. Dan –berbakat untuk menjadi pengganggu.

"sebaiknya sebelum kau merasa kesal, urungkan saja niatmu, Ino. Lagipula, hanya acara makan cemilan. Apa asyiknya? Kau kan selalu menjaga badan dan penampilan…." Ceramah Chouji bijak. Ino tidak menyangka jika pemuda Akimichi gendut itu bisa berkata selogis itu.

"ehm. Yah….baiklah jika kau memaksa. Sampai nanti, Chouji!" tutup Ino dan melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu. Mereka berpisah untuk menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Dan Ino Yamanaka hanya berencana untuk pulang ke rumahnya sore itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tengah duduk sendirian ketika Ino menghampirinya. Sebuah percakapan singkat yang sederhana. Di tempat yang cukup sepi dan tenang. Kenapa kemarin tidak mengajakku, Shikamaru? Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Shikamaru pun hanya menjawab sekenanya. Oh –tetapi senyuman tulus itu selalu terpancar dari wajahnya. Shikamaru yang baik, ramah, dan sekarang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kharismatik.

Sudah cukup lama Ino mengenalnya, bahkan pada saat-saat terberat dalam hidupnya, entah kenapa seolah-olah Shikamaru ditakdirkan untuk membantunya. Menolongnya untuk berusaha bangkit dan tegar dalam menjalani hidup, terutama setelah patah hati.

Semoga kenaikan tingkat Jouninmu tidak ada halangan, ya Shikamaru. Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk dirimu.

Sebuah ucapan tulus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah keberanian darimana sehingga Ino mampu untuk mengutarakan hal itu. Mungkin keberadaan Shikamaru yang terasa begitu kental di kehidupannya, di dalam hatinya. Ya –Shikamaru mulai mengisi ruang spesial itu. Ruang yang dahulu hanya diisi oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino Yamanaka pun tersenyum seorang diri. Mengingat betapa manisnya senyuman pemuda itu. Shikamaru yang waktu kecil dahulu terasa menyebalkan di matanya, kini ia tidak menyangka akan merasa begitu bersimpati padanya. Ah, hari-hari Ino mungkin akan terasa lebih suram jika saja tidak ada pemuda itu. Mungkinkah ini benar-benar….cinta?

"jauhi kekasihku"

Dheg. Ino kaget setengah mati. Lamunan indahnya langsung terpecah, tercerai berai dengan sempurna ketika ia –ia mendengar suara tajam nan dingin itu. Temari, gadis dari Sunagakure yang belakangan sering muncul dan menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya itu.

"kau dengar kan? Jauhi Shikamaru. Dia milikku"

Dheg. Dheg. Jantung Ino serasa hendak berjoget dengan gila-gilaan. Apa? Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Kini Ino mendapati Temari yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan judes. Dan Ino hanya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, yang serasa melompat jauh ketika ia mendengar berita abnormal dari mulut Temari.

"apa? Se –sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino terbata, dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Temari tersenyum. Terasa sedikit sinis di mata Ino.

"itu tidak penting. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah –kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi. Mengerti?"

Ino menelan ludah. Pernyataan macam apa itu? Posesif sekali gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru mau menjadi kekasihnya?

"Ino Yamanaka. Gadis pemilik toko bunga dari klan Yamanaka. Kau memang cantik, tapi tidak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan kecantikanmu itu"

Ino menajamkan tatapannya pada mata Temari. Keduanya beradu pandang dengan cukup sengit.

"jika aku tahu kau masih mendekati kekasihku, kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Camkan itu!"

Temari pun berlalu. Menyisakan Ino yang mematung seorang diri. Tidak, ia bukannya tidak berani melawan. Hanya saja….. hanya saja semua ini terasa terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Shikamaru…..Shikamaru sudah menjadi milik Temari? Ino menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. Ini adalah berita yang gila. Ia harus segera memastikannya sendiri, secara langsung.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" panggil Ino dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi tidak juga ditemukan. Shikamaru yang kabarnya tengah naik pangkat menjadi Jounin itu seolah hilang ditelan lumpur penghisap. Hilang tanpa asap. Hilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan jejak-jejak kakinya pun dengan sempurna dihilangkan oleh angin.

Ino Yamanaka samasekali tidak punya akal mengenai kemana perginya fresh graduate Jounin itu. Ia sangat bingung. Padahal –padahal ia sedang sangat ingin bertemu pemuda klan Nara itu. Bertemu dengannya, mengucapkan selamat padanya, bercerita banyak kepadanya, dan –bertanya mengenai berita asmaranya terkait Temari.

Ino berhenti sejenak. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah, menghentikan sejenak pencariannya yang membuatnya kian bingung. Nafasnya yang semula tak beraturan alias terengah-engah, kini mulai mendapatkan ritme yang berirama.

Ino menoleh ke segala arah. Berharap akan menemukan sebuah titik terang. Tapi sayang, hasilnya nol. Kedua mata indahnya tak henti berharap akan menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang bergaya rambut mirip dengan Iruka-sensei itu. Tetapi yang ia dapati hanyalah kenyataan menyedihkan. Ia tidak kunjung menemukan Shikamaru. Ia tidak kunjung bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Pencarian yang gagal.

Ino sedikit menyerah.

.

.

.

"Hm? Apa itu?" desis Temari ketika melihat sebuah karangan bunga asing terletak di meja baru milik Shikamaru. Sebuah rangkaian bunga cantik yang tertata rapi dan berkelas di atas sebuah pot porselen berwarna putih.

"oh…itu" jawab sang pemuda pada kekasihnya yang memperhatikan meja barunya. Sebagai Jounin yang baru, Shikamaru mendapat meja kerja tersendiri. Di akademi, tugas-tugas yang begitu banyak tengah menantinya. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kepastian yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi jounin pembimbing bagi sebuah kelompok genin yang berisikan tiga orang.

Apa? Cepat jawab! Batin Temari bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Sungguh aneh jika seorang lelaki seperti Shikamaru tertarik untuk meletakkan bunga di atas meja. Shikamaru yang ia kenal adalah pemuda yang tidak suka pada hal-hal remeh merepotkan seperti itu. Membuat meja semakin penuh saja, kira-kira begitulah pendapat Shikamaru yang diperkirakan oleh Temari.

"kalau tidak salah, Ino yang memberikannya untukku. Sepertinya ucapan selamat atau semacamnya"

Ucapan selamat? Dari Ino? Gadis Yamanaka pirang itu? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkannya? Batin Temari bergemuruh. Realita yang baru saja ia dengar nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Jika saja Shikamaru tidak melarangnya untuk terus bersikap emosian, maka pasti ia sudah akan mengomel dengan panjang lebarnya.

"kenapa? Wajahmu merona!" goda Shikamaru. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya sedang cemburu. Temari memang sedikit posesif. Merepotkan memang, tapi –menyenangkan juga memiliki pasangan seperti itu.

"tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa!" cetus Temari sebagai respon sikap Shikamaru yang menggodanya. Sungguh sulit menahan kecemburuan seperti ini. Dan –Shikamaru memang terkadang bersikap menyebalkan. Contohnya saja, selalu meladeni Ino yang mengobrol dengannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Temari selalu mencintainya. Selalu dan selalu. Ia benar-benar tengah di mabuk cinta.

"tidak perlu kau bilang pun, aku sudah tahu kau cemburu, Temari…."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Temari sedikit cemberut. Sungguh pasangan yang romantis. Saling menggoda dan membuat perasaan satu sama lainnya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Shikamaru dan Temari memang resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Temari yang bergaya sedikit angkuh itu awalnya hanya sering bertugas bersama Shikamaru. Tidak –awalnya adalah pertarungan mereka pada ujian Chuunin. Dan setelah itu, lama-kelamaan Shikamaru yang cerdas itu membuat pola pikir Temari berubah. Gadis itu mulai menyadari dirinya yang hanyalah wanita biasa, yang juga bisa merasakan cinta.

Shikamaru Nara memang bukanlah pemuda yang tampan. Bila dibandingkan dengan para pria Uchiha, ia kalah jauh. Namun ia memiliki posisi tersendiri yang membuatnya dikagumi oleh banyak pihak. Kecerdasannya, keterampilannya, dan penampilannya yang tenang. Shikamaru bahkan menduduki posisi yang patut dipertimbangkan untuk menjadi Hokage di masa depan. Setelah Naruto, tentunya.

Dan sangat sulit bagi Temari untuk tidak terpesona padanya. Masa bodoh dengan ketampanan, karakter dan kualitas diri dari seorang prialah yang mampu membuat hatinya takluk. Dan pilihan hatinya jatuh kepada Shikamaru. Setelah pendekatan intens tanpa tujuan romantisme, hati keduanya semakin bertaut. Dan beginilah.. meskipun Temari dari desa Suna, takdirnya selalu membuatnya berada tidak jauh dari Shikamaru di desa Konoha.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berteriak dengan ceria ketika hari ini ia tanpa sengaja melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak kunjung melihat batang hidung pemuda itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah rangkaian bunganya diterima oleh Shikamaru atau tidak.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino lagi. Ah –orang itu sudah menghilang. Rupanya langkahnya terlalu lambat untuk bisa mengejar sang Jounin muda. Akhirnya Ino yang hampir merasa hopeless itu hanya bisa berjalan dengan gontai.

Belakangan tidak ada lagi misi bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Ino benar-benar merasa rindu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi bisa sering melihat pemuda dengan rambut hitam terikat tinggi itu. Shikamaru bagaikan seorang makhluk elit saja, sulit untuk ditemui apalagi untuk dimintai keterangan.

Dan akhirnya langkah gontai Ino bersatu dengan nuansa lemas, terus menuntunnya untuk berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya kata hatinya yang ia ikuti. Ia saat ini hanya ingin menuju taman Konoha. Disana mungkin akan terasa sunyi karena cuaca yang agak dingin seperti ini, namun menyendiri adalah sebuah pilihan yang tepat.

Langkah Ino terhenti sesaat.

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ino mengucek-kucek kedua matanya. Tidak, masih sama. Itu…

Sebuah pemandangan ganjil yang memilukan. Meremas jantungnya, mengiris-iris perasaannya. Membuat nafasnya seolah sesak hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghirup udara bebas.

Itu….. Temari dan Shikamaru.

Dan mereka….. tengah berciuman. Menautkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan manis yang berulang.

.

.

.

Ino mengeraskan rahangnya. Peristiwa semalam membuatnya merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Kecewa. Dan kini ia merasa tengah diliputi kebencian yang mendalam.

Rambut pirangnya yang cantik bergoyang mengiringi langkah cepatnya. Dengan penuh rasa mawas diri, gadis itu pun menabrak –menyenggol seseorang dengan cukup keras, membuat seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya itu hampir terjatuh karenanya.

"oh –hei!" teriak seorang gadis. Gadis yang melangkah di sebelah jalur Ino melangkah. Itu Temari.

"kau tidak belajar tata krama atau budi pekerti ya? Ino Yamanaka?!" kata Temari dengan kesal. Ia geram karena gadis pirang itu berani menyenggolnya dengan sengaja.

Ino menunda senyuman sinisnya. Sebuah senyuman terlalu mulia baginya untuk dibagikan kepada seorang Temari. Temari yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Menghancurkan harapannya. Merebut cintanya yang belum bersemi dengan sempurna bersama Shikamaru Nara.

"kenapa kau tidak kunjung pulang ke desamu, Temari?"

Temari mengangkat alisnya. Cukup lancang juga si Yamanaka ini, pikirnya.

"pulanglah. Aku muak melihatmu"

Ups, sebuah kalimat pengusiran yang sangat kasar.

Temari tersenyum. Senyuman angkuh khasnya. Posturnya yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Ino membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang lebih kuat dan berwibawa. Berbeda dengan Ino yang selalu tampak manis dan feminim.

"kau lancang sekali, Ino. Sudah bosan hidup, eh?"

Ino masih menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya. Jika ini artinya adalah sebuah peperangan, maka ia akan segera maju. Maju dan menghajar jounin sombong bernama Temari ini.

"kau pikir aku takut padamu?" tantang Ino. Ia sudah kehabisan akal sehat. Menantang seorang jounin yang sedikit labil emosinya sebenarnya adalah ide yang buruk. Namun, peristiwa mengenaskan semalam membuatnya tidak mampu lagi berfikir jernih. Ia terlampau sakit hati. Ia terlalu kecewa.

"kau menantangku?" sahut Temari santai. Ia bersedia meladeni Ino kapan saja. Gadis lemah, batinnya angkuh.

"aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Shikamaru. Kau –kau tidak punya hak untuk menjadi kekasihnya!"

Apa? Temari merasa tergugah batinnya –tentu saja tergugah dalam konotasi negatif. Ia merasa…..mulai marah. Ya, baru mulai.

"oh….jadi kau –tidak rela, begitu?"

Tentu saja! Temari sialan. Ino mengumpat di dalam hati.

Dan kalian tebak saja, pertarungan kedua gadis itu pun dimulai. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?

Yap, tepat. Temari itu sudah tingkatan Jounin. Dan Ino masih seorang Chuunin. Terang saja, Ino kalah. Tapi jangan khawatir, pertarungan mereka tidak terlalu brutal kok. Hanya sekedar pertempuran antar wanita. Jika digambarkan dalam dunia manusia yang normal (bukan dunia shinobi), kira-kira setara dengan adu jotos, saling menampar, saling menjambak rambut, mengumpat, dan semacamnya. Tanpa menggunakan jurus dunia ninja sedikitpun, apalagi senjata sesederhana kunai, misalnya.

Ino pun kalah. Ia sedikit terluka –fisiknya.

Sial. Gadis itu hanya bisa meracau dalam hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Hai semuanyaaa…..

Salam kenal. Saya baru gabung sebagai author disini.

Ini karya pertama yang saya publish.

Bagaimana? Do you like it? Anyone?  
Maaf masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki dari tulisan saya yang ala kadarnya.

Review dari kalian saya tunggu!

Alize Indigo.


	2. Chapter 2

CINTA YANG TERLAMBAT – Chapter 2

Ino Y. Temari. Shikamaru. Chouji. Sakura. Sai.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Warning: OOC, OTP.

Dislclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

.

.

Awalnya mau bikin fanfic Twoshoot, eh, nggak taunya malah jadi Threeshoot! Gara-gara kepanjangan.

(padahal Cuma kebanyakan 'pemborosan kata' doang) Gomen, Gomen banget yak buat semuanya!. Happy reading. Hope u'll like this chapter.

.

.

.

"heeeh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" ucap Anko Mitarashi dengan mimik wajah penuh keterkejutan. Hari ini, entah apakah karena cuaca yang terlampau cerah ini –Ino Yamanaka bertandang ke rumahnya untuk meminta diajarkan beberapa jurus peningkatan kemampuan sebagai seorang kunoichi, dari Anko Mitarashi.

"aku mohon, sensei!" pinta gadis pirang itu sedikit memelas. Meminta bantuan Kurenai-sensei sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Single parent itu terlalu sibuk dengan usaha memenuhi nafkah bagi anaknya, dan merawat bocah keturunan Asuma itu.

"tapi Inoooo….." Anko berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Menghadapi permintaan chuunin enerjik ini sepertinya akan memakan sedikit waktu –waktu tambahan untuk menolak.

Anko Mitarashi tengah duduk di halaman samping rumahnya. Rumah berukuran agak kecil itu kini dihuni olehnya beserta suaminya Kakashi Hatake. Ya, mereka sudah genap empat bulan menikah. Dan masih berstatus pengantin baru, keduanya masih terbilang jarang menjalankan misi. Sepertinya Tsunade-sama sang Hokage sangatlah pengertian, mengizinkan pasangan itu untuk berbulan madu. Mungkin agar keduanya cepat mendapatkan momongan.

Tolonglah, sensei. Pleaseee? Ino memandang kunoichi di hadapannya dengan wajah memelas dan minta diberi rasa iba dengan kata-kata dalam batinnya itu.

Anko mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati hal semacam ini. Apalagi, Ino Yamanaka. Ia dan bahkan suaminya, bisa dibilang kurang akrab dengannya –bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura Haruno yang notabene murid Kakashi di masa lalu.

"maaf, Ino. Bukannya aku menolak…. Tapi keadaanku sedang tidak memungkinkan"

"maksud sensei?" Ino memandang Anko-sensei dengan perasaan hati-hati. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang membuatnya tidak mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari seorang Anko Mitarashi.

"yah…kau tau.. Aku tengah mengandung, dua bulan"

Ah. Raut wajah Ino berubah seketika. Tidak –bukan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan, melainkan ekspresi antusias yang gembira.

"yang benar, sensei? Waah, selamat kalau begitu!" Ino pun bersorak ceria. Itu merupakan kabar baik yang bisa ia dapatkan di hari ini.

Anko tersenyum lebar. Berita kehamilannya ini akhirnya diketahui juga oleh orang lain. Padahal ia kira ia hanya akan menceritakannya kepada para jounin seangkatan ia dan Kakashi. Tapi, kenapa berita baik harus ditutup-tutupi. Iya kan?

"karena itu, Ino. Aku tidak bisa beraktifitas secara normal sebagai seorang shinobi…." Anko melanjutkan alasannya, berharap Ino Yamanaka mau mengerti akan keadaannya.

"uhm.. ya, aku mengerti kok" jawab Ino kemudian dengan nada sedikit lesu.

"maaf, ya?" Tanya Anko untuk memastikan. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan rasa bersalah, secara tidak langsung untuk mengajak kunoichi muda di dekatnya itu untuk tersenyum juga bersamanya.

Berhasil. Ino juga ikut tersenyum.

"aah…. Sakura sih enak, bisa berguru dengan Tsunade-sama!" cetus Ino kemudian tanpa berfikir panjang. Spontan saja kalimat itu membuat Anko kembali sedikit risih. Menolak itu sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan ya?

"tidak semua orang tahan dengan Tsunade-sama! Kau tahu sendiri kan, ia galaknya bukan main"

Sebuah celetukan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Suara tanpa diketahui siapa pemiliknya. Ah, tapi itu jelas-jelas suara Kakashi-sensei. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar celetukan suami Anko Mitarashi itu.

Anko masih tersenyum. Ia merasa terbantu dengan opini suami tercintanya itu.

"sudahlah, jangan menyesali nasib begitu Ino. Tapi ngomong-ngomong –"

Ino menggumam tidak jelas.

"sebenarnya ini mengenai apa? Kenapa kau –tiba-tiba meminta hal aneh seperti tadi?"

Ah. Anko-sensei sedikit cerewet juga sepertinya. Modus operandi dalam permintaan kali ini pun harus dijelaskan juga, ya? Ino memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Ino berusaha tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar dan condong untuk nyengir. Ah, gigi-giginya memang cukup putih untuk dipamerkan pada sensei yang sedang hamil muda itu.

Tetapi Ino diam saja. Tidak mau menjelaskan perihal alasannya.

"kudengar, kemarin-kemarin kau berkelahi dengan Temari, Ino. Apa itu benar?"

Mata Ino membulat sempurna. Sebuah tebakan yang tepat.

"ng… tahu dari mana, sensei?"

Anko mengisyaratkan dari gerak kepalanya, menunjuk Kakashi yang berada di dalam rumah –meskipun wujudnya tidak terlihat.

Oh. Dari Kakashi-sensei rupanya.

"memperebutkan lelaki ya?" tebak Anko dengan raut menggoda Ino. Dunia remaja memang lucu. Padahal ia sendiri pun pernah mengalami itu, mengejar Kakashi sejak mereka masih muda dan akhirnya sekarang berhasil menjadikannya sebagai seorang suami.

"tidak juga" sahut Ino sedikit tak acuh. Aduuh, pembicaraan terlarang! Dunia remajaku tidak perlu diekspos sedemikian lebarnya hari ini. Sudah cukup! Batin Ino mengomel.

"ehm… Shikamaru ternyata hebat juga ya. Sampai diperebutkan oleh dua gadis cantik!" Anko berkomentar untuk makin memanaskan suasana. Tak lama lagi pasti Ino akan marah. Ia tahu itu.

"ini bukan soal Shikamaruuuuuuuu!"

"hahahaha!"

Anko-sensei tertawa terbahak-bahak. Godaannya berhasil memakan korban. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia senang bisa membuat jengkel orang lain.

Dan wajah Ino pun merah padam –dengan sukses.

"sudahlah Ino…. Tidak perlu marah begitu. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda kok!"

"tidak lucu, sensei!"

Anko menghentikan perasaan gelinya. Ia lalu menatap kunoichi disampingnya dengan lembut.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi saingan tetaplah saingan. Setidaknya, jangan bersaing dengan cara yang buruk. Biarkan Shikamaru memilih siapa yang lebih baik di antara kalian berdua…"

"dan jangan dengan berkelahi lagi, ya?"

Ino menelan mentah-mentah nasihat Anko Mitarashi. Entahlah –terasa sedikit tidak enak rasanya. Pahit. Kecut. Atau apalah, yang jelas tidak terasa manis.

"Shikamaru sudah berpacaran dengan Temari, sensei…" jawab Ino dengan lesu. Ah, berat rasanya mengatakan itu. Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia restui –yang ada dalam kalimatnya itu.

"ah!" Anko tampak mendesis. Sepertinya ia juga kecewa, persis seperti yang Ino rasakan.

"sudahlah…. Mengejar laki-laki itu memang melelahkan kok…" nasihat Anko lebih lanjut, dengan cenderung meleset dari nasihat awal dari mulutnya.

"tapi Anko-sensei kan enak? Dulu hanya mengejar Kakashi-sensei seorang diri…"

"ah, ya..ya.. aku dulu memang tidak punya saingan. Tidak ada gadis lain yang mau mendekati Kakashi selain aku! Kau mengerti kan?"

"tidak perlu memperjelas hal yang sudah jelas, Anko!" teriak Kakashi dari dalam rumah. Pria itu seolah-olah protes.

Anko tertawa mendengarnya. Begitupun Ino, ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Apalagi mengingat kerasnya perjuangan Anko-sensei dalam mendapatkan cinta Kakashi. Mengingat betapa dinginnya pria itu, dan betapa populernya imejnya sebagai penyuka buku mesum seri Icha Icha. Yah, tapi akhirnya Anko tetap bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan Kakashi pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang serupa pada Anko.

Ino Yamanaka akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa asyiknya memperhatikan pasangan shinobi Konoha ini. Mereka seringkali bertengkar namun selalu terlihat aura keromantisan dari wajah keduanya tiap kali bertemu pandang. Ah, Kakashi dan Anko memang benar-benar cocok.

Dan terang saja, dalam menit-menit berikutnya Ino nyaris melupakan kesedihannya. Bercengkrama dengan pasangan unik itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahagia –meskipun hanya sejenak, untuk hari ini saja.

"sepertinya bayi sensei nantinya perempuan!" cetus Ino bersemangat.

"oh ya? Kenapa bilang begitu?" Anko menjawab tak kalah antusias.

"soalnya Anko-sensei terlihat makin cantik! Aku tahu sekarang sensei jadi hobi berdandan, iya kan?"

Wajah Anko sedikit merona. Ino memang benar, ia memang merasakan sedikit perubahan dibanding waktu belum menikah dulu. Entah apakah karena bawaan dari sang janin, ataukah karena ia sudah menjadi seorang istri? Ia memang lebih memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang ini.

"yah –coba dari dulu ia seperti ini. Mungkin ia tidak akan kubiarkan mengejarku terlalu lama!" komentar Kakashi Hatake yang datang dengan polosnya tanpa merasa berdosa. Dan ucapannya itu disambut dengan tinju di berbagai arah dari istri tersayangnya.

.

.

.

"kau datang juga, akhirnya. Aku tidak menyangka, Shikamaru" sambut sebuah suara pada Shikamaru Nara yang berjalan pelan menuju arah suara itu. Sebuah bangku panjang, di dekat pepohonan Konoha yang rindang.

"Ino…" gumam Shikamaru. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Ino. Namun dengan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"mana Temari-mu? Apa ia pulang ke Suna?" lanjut Ino dengan suara yang cukup dingin.

"yaah.. iya, kemarin ia kembali. Aku mengantarnya"

Ino menelan ludah. Matanya masih berfokus pada aktifitas menatap jalanan yang sedikit berdebu.

"ada apa, Ino? Kenapa memanggilku untuk bertemu di sini?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan polos. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan Ino memanggilnya.

"justru aku yang Tanya kenapa.. aku pikir kau tidak mungkin akan datang…"

Ino masih menghindari tatapan dari lawan jenisnya itu. Shikamaru merasa sedikit bingung karenanya.

"kenapa aku harus tidak datang, sih? Kau ini aneh!"

Pasti dia juga menganggap aku ini 'merepotkan'! gumam batin Ino yang berceloteh.

"sudah, jangan ber-mood jelek begitu! Nanti aku tinggalkan kau sendirian di sini, kau mau?"

Ino menggeleng cepat, hanya di dalam pikirannya. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan Shikamaru pergi dari sisinya secepat itu. Ia harus menahannya.

"Shikamaru…." Ucap Ino pelan. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merubah suasana hatinya –dan itu berhasil.

"ng?"

"kau tahu? Kau sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan…"

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya Ino sedang mengigau. Batin Shikamaru dengan serampangan. Kata-kata Ino terdengar terlalu ganjil kali ini.

"kau sakit, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru berusaha memastikan kondisi temannya itu.

Ino menggeleng cepat. "tidak, aku serius, Shikamaru…"

"kau itu sekarang….. adalah pemuda yang keren"

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang mengerutkan dahinya. Baginya itu seolah bukan sebuah pujian. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Ia mulai memperhatikan Ino dengan seksama. Memastikan kemungkinan bahwa Ino Yamanaka benar-benar sedang sakit.

"aku sehat-sehat saja, tahu! Aku sangat sehat. Hanya saja…."

"hanya apa?"

"aku sedang jatuh cinta –padamu"

Glek. Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Shikamaru bagaikan sedang melihat seekor gorilla menari balet. Hal itu sangat-sangat tidak mungkin, bukan?

"kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Temari, Shikamaru? Kenapa? Kau tidak paham akan perasaanku selama ini padamu?"

Shikamaru merasa seolah ada benda besar bulat yang mencekat di tenggorokannya, mencegahnya untuk dapat berkata-kata.

Ino memandangi wajah Shikamaru. Gadis yang berubah menjadi kian cantik itu menatapnya dengan ambigu. Ada kegetiran di sana –di wajahnya, dan ada pula sebuah rasa romantis yang begitu jujur.

"apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku sungguh tidak –mengerti"

Ino masih menatap dalam mata Shikamaru. Berusaha mencari celah agar perasaan pemuda itu luluh dalam tatapan menyedihkan miliknya.

"kau ini cerdas atau bodoh, sih sebenarnya? apa masih kurang jelas juga? Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru!"

Ah. Tidak, itu sudah cukup –jelas. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Situasi ini membuatnya merasa sedikit kalut. Tidak –tetapi ia tidak merasa direpotkan.

"maafkan aku…. Tapi aku, sudah bersama Temari, Ino…"

"….maaf…."

Airmata Ino melesak dengan cepat memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Kini ia akan benar-benar menangis. Ah, sebuah jawaban menyakitkan dari Shikamaru. Sahabat lamanya. Pria pujaannya.

Hancurlah semuanya. Dunia tidak terasa indah lagi. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan. Derita cinta ini sangat menusuk. Ino tahu dunianya akan terasa gelap setelah hari ini. Segelap hatinya yang akan merasa selalu mendung. Sedih. Dan selalu ingin berurai airmata.

"kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku…." Desis Ino yang kini sudah benar-benar tumpah airmatanya. Gadis itu menangis. Tidak peduli pada Shikamaru yang salah tingkah, kebingungan akibat tindak tanduknya.

"Ino…." Sahut Shikamaru penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"jika saja kau berkata lebih dulu, mungkin aku tidak akan menolakmu… tapi selama ini aku mengira kau hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang teman…."

"aku…." Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berucap lebih lama, Ino sudah terlampau sedih dan terus menerus menangis di hadapannya.

"kau ingat? Kau dulu menyukai Sasuke…"

"dan aku mundur karena itu…. tapi aku samasekali tidak menyangka, kenapa sekarang ini kau malah –"

Terdiam. Kedua anak muda itu terdiam. Hanya suara tangis sesenggukan dari Ino Yamanaka yang terdengar menghiasi percakapan bisu keduanya.

Ah, Ino masih saja terus menangis. Kedua pipinya benar-benar basah karena airmata. Dan –apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki? Shikamaru pun berfikir dengan penuh rasa yang bercampur dan bergejolak. Ragu, namun juga hampir tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ino. Jarak duduk mereka pun semakin kecil. Dan dengan diiringi oleh sedikit perasaan keragu-raguan, ia memeluk Ino Yamanaka. Membuat gadis itu tenggelam dalam perhatiannya meskipun hanya untuk sesaat.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu tertegun. Shikamaru tidak menduga bahwa Ino akan melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu mendorong pelan tubuhnya, dan membuat jarak mereka berdua semakin menjauh dengan perlahan.

"Ino….?" Desis Shikamaru. Ia masih merasa tidak tega. Namun sepertinya Ino sudah berhenti menangis.

"aku tahu kau pria baik…. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan, Shikamaru…"

Ino memang cukup paham mengenai dirinya. Ino tahu persis bahwa dirinya bukan tipe lelaki yang suka melanggar peraturan. Ya, ada sebuah aturan di mana seorang laki-laki harus menjaga diri dan hatinya ketika sedang jauh dari kekasihnya.

Dan Ino Yamanaka sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

Kini keduanya terdiam lagi. Hening. Sedikit mencekam. Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, dan berbuat bagaimana.

"aku punya permohonan" ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Suaranya begitu pelan. Tangisannya tadi menguras sebagian besar tenaga dalam dirinya.

Shikamaru diam saja dan terus mendengarkan. Berusaha menjadi laki-laki yang baik untuk malam ini.

"tolong ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku…"

"dan katakan padaku agar aku berhenti mengharapkanmu"

Ino menerawang, menatap langit malam yang begitu indah karena berhiaskan begitu banyak bintang.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sepuluh detik.

Akhirnya barulah Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya.

"berhentilah mengharapkan cintaku, Ino. Kita selamanya hanyalah teman"

"selamat tinggal"

Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh. Mendikte Shikamaru dengan ucapan menyakitkan seperti itu. Padahal ia tahu, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Namun –entah kenapa, rasanya terlalu sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. Terlalu sakit. Sakit….sekali.

Akhirnya desiran angin di malam itu menutup perjumpaan mereka. Percakapan terakhir yang begitu dingin –yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, dengan sukses meneteskan kembali airmata Ino, dan membuat pemuda itu beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Thanks banget buat Hime Hoshi! Yang pertama ngereview fanfic saya ini.

(taburin bunga-bunga cantik dan tebar karpet merah buat dia) XD

Maaf yah ceritanya kurang seru…

Hehehe. Ino nggak bakal sama Shikamaru kok. Yah, di chapter depan doi bakal dapat sandaran hati yang baru. Ehm, tapi saya nggak tau Hime Hoshi-san bakal setuju apa nggak, sama pasangan baru Ino itu.. nggak apa-apa ya, Hime Hoshi-san?

Review kalian membakar semangat saya.

Love,

Alize Indigo.


	3. Chapter 3

CINTA YANG TERLAMBAT – Chapter 3

Ino Y. Temari. Shikamaru. Chouji. Sakura. Sai.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance.

Warning: OOC, OTP, typos

Dislclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Melamun. Memeluk lututnya dengan begitu erat. Menatap kosong pada lantai cokelat yang begitu datar.

Ino Yamanaka kembali merenung, mengingat betapa pedihnya peristiwa semalam.

Betapa bodohnya ia –meminta pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan sebuah perpisahan padanya. Sebuah ucapan yang sangat menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Ah, sebegini sakitnyakah patah hati itu? Padahal –padahal waktu ia bersaing dengan Sakura waktu memperebutkan Sasuke dahulu, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga pernah patah hati. Tapi kenapa, kali ini terasa lebih menyiksa?

Mungkin itu benar, cinta yang diawali dengan sebuah persahabatan akhirnya pasti hanya akan menimbulkan sebuah kekacauan.

Sahabat. Dahulu Shikamaru memang sahabatnya. Rekan satu timnya. Anak laki-laki menyebalkan yang hanya ia pandang sebelah mata. Namun, ketika mereka semua beranjak dewasa, rasa itu perlahan berubah.

Shikamaru selama ini selalu berada disampingnya. Menyemangatinya, bahkan juga mendengarkan keluh kesahnya ketika ia merasa jengkel pada Sakura sahabat wanitanya. Oh, bahkan Shikamaru juga pernah menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika ia bercerita betapa hancur hatinya karena Sasuke tidak membalas perasaannya. Shikamaru mengetahui semua hal itu.

Ia tahu semuanya.

Namun pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya kini. Begitu hancur.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini? Melihat pria pujaanmu diambil oleh gadis lain. Melihat pria pujaanmu yang selalu bisa kau andalkan malah lebih memilih perempuan lain.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini –kecuali menangis. Sampai ia lelah. Sampai kedua mata sembabnya ini tidak tahan lagi dan tertidur tanpa sadar.

Gadis itu pun menangis semalam suntuk.

.

.

.

"sudahlah, berhenti meratapi nasib seperti itu.. Tidak baik, Ino….." cetus Sakura Haruno yang kini tengah mendampingi sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Ya, pagi hari ini Ino langsung mengunjungi gadis berambut pink itu. Berharap akan ada sinar penyemangat yang bisa merangkul pundaknya untuk hari ini.

Dan Ino yang sedari tadi mengeluh meratapi nasibnya pun mulai mengurangi niatnya untuk melanjutkan curahan hatinya yang sedikit berlebihan.

Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap sahabatnya juga. Yah, meskipun belakangan mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Melupakan pertemuan, melupakan masa lalu –ketika masih memperebutkan Sasuke.

Ya, Sakura dan Ino tengah berduaan. Ino terkesan setengah memaksanya untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Menangis semalam bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan lagi pada hari ini. Karena itulah –ia hendak berkonsultasi pada Sakura.

"yah, aku juga paham perasaanmu… aku pun dulu tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika Sasuke pergi"

Ino memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu.

Benarkah itu? Apa benar Sakura juga secengeng aku? Batin Ino sedikit ragu.

"Sakura…."

"ya?"

"ehm, apa kau –masih mengharapkan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kemudian, sedikit penasaran.

"yaaah….mungkin begitulah, kira-kira" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"tapi –"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Menunggu gadis manis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"mungkin sebenarnya aku sama saja denganmu, Ino"

Sama? Dalam hal apa? Batin Ino bertanya-tanya.

"mungkin kau tidak tahu. Aku sempat berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Aku pernah berhenti mengharapkannya…"

Apa? Tapi kan Sasuke itu…..sangat istimewa bagi Sakura?

"kau tahu, sungguh aneh rasanya. Aku –aku malah merasakan cintaku berbalik kepada orang lain, Ino!"

"orang lain, siapa?" Ino mulai sedikit antusias

Sakura menarik nafas pelan. Bersiap untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Naruto! Ya, saat itu aku sempat menyadari, mungkin Naruto-lah cinta sejatiku"

Apa? Na-naruto? Ino sedikit tersentuh. Ini cukup mengagetkan baginya.

"dan pada saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, sungguh malang. Aku ditolak!"

Ditolak? Oleh Naruto? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi –tapi kan Naruto sejak dulu menyukai Sakura?

"Naruto hatinya sudah milik Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga! Mereka sudah saling mencintai. Dan…..rupanya aku sudah sangat terlambat"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sambil terus mengenang memori cintanya dan menceritakannya pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"saat itu aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Mendapatkan cinta Sasuke juga tidak, dan bersama Naruto pun juga tidak!"

Ino tersenyum kecut sebagai respon pernyataan Sakura itu. Ia juga mulai bisa merasakan kepedihan yang sama dari kisah masa lalu sahabatnya.

"jadi, kita sama bukan? Kau kan dulu juga mengejar Sasuke bersamaku. Eh –ternyata malah memendam cinta juga pada Shikamaru. Dan pada saat kau menyadari itu, Shikamaru sudah menjadi milik orang lain"

Ya, benar. Kita memang senasib.

"iya, ya Sakura….." sahut Ino lesu.

"sekarang aku memang masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Tapi…. Itu tidak lebih dari sebuah harapan yang tidak pasti. Kau tahu, aku bahkan pasrah jika ia nantinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untukku"

"masa bodoh soal laki-laki. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang shinobi medis yang hebat. Cita-citaku akan aku nomor satukan"

Ino menatap Sakura yang tersenyum seorang diri. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Ino tidak bisa berhenti menebak bagaimana isi pikiran Sakura sahabatnya.

Sakura –memang hebat. Meskipun soal percintaan mereka bernasib sama, tetapi kemampuannya sebagai seorang kunoichi benar-benar memukau. Prestasinya terus meningkat, berbagai misi tingkat tinggi sering dilakukannya. Sementara dirinya? Hanya seorang Ino Yamanaka yang tidak memiliki perkembangan pesat. Percintaan, kehidupan, dan karirnya tidak kunjung menonjol. Semuanya serba biasa saja. Ah –apakah ini memang takdir yang digariskan untuknya?

Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Tiba-tiba Ino teringat akan sebuah perkataan dari Chouji. Chouji memang aneh –sampai-sampai pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Mungkinkah Chouji juga sama dengannya, pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hmm. Pemuda gemuk itu memang tidak pernah mengatakannya lebih lanjut. Tapi, sebagai shinobi muda yang normal, pasti mereka semua sudah merasakan yang namanya Crush, jatuh cinta, dan semacamnya terhadap lawan jenis. Dan kebanyakan pada shinobi akan jatuh cinta pada rekan sesama shinobi pula.

Cukup jalani saja. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mati, maka kita pasti akan mati. Kau tidak ingat Ino? Kalau aku memang digariskan berumur pendek, mungkin aku sudah mati karena segel Orochimaru. Tapi, kau lihat sekarang? Tuhan sudah berbaik hati. Mengizinkan aku untuk hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Syukuri saja apa yang ada pada dirimu. Kita memang tidak boleh berpangku tangan, dan harus terus mengingkatkan kemampuan diri. Soal nasib, serahkan saja kepada yang diatas. Percayalah, kisah hidup kita tidak akan selamanya buruk. Asalkan…..kita mau berubah. Semuanya berawal dari diri sendiri.

Ah –Ino kembali teringat akan nasihat bijak Anko-sensei. Ya, Anko-sensei benar. Sangat benar. Jika saja kemarin aku memikirkan dalam-dalam nasihatnya itu. Tapi aku malah sibuk dengan tangisanku.

Ino tersenyum kecil, menyadari sikapnya yang sudah sedemikian bodoh.

Shikamaru….mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus belajar merelakanmu untuk bersama Temari, gadis angkuh itu. Tapi aku –tidak akan berhenti untuk mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu. Jika kita ditakdirkan bersama, kita pasti akan bersama. Dan jika tidak, aku pun pasti akan segera bertemu dengan pria lain yang akan ditakdirkan hidup bersamaku.

Ino menghela nafas. Pergulatan batinnya menemui titik terang. Ia sudah merasa baikan sekarang.

"heh? Kau sudah normal sekarang Ino? Ekspresi wajahmu berubah!" komentar Sakura ceria, melihat aura Ino Yamanaka yang mulai bersemangat.

"iya, aku sudah bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Terima kasih, Sakura"

Dan terima kasih, semuanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi gadis lemah lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan penuh kualitas. Ino tersenyum lebar, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura ikut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

Krieet. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan pelan. Ada seorang pemuda yang masuk.

"Sakura, kau dipanggil Shizune-san" ucap pemuda itu.

Kulitnya putih –cenderung pucat. Rambutnya hitam dan pendek. Sorot matanya dingin. Ehm –tidak terlalu tampan, tapi lumayan juga. Jika dibandingkan Shikamaru, penampilan orang ini lebih oke. Siapa dia?

"Sai? Maksudmu, sekarang?" Tanya Sakura Haruno pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sai tersebut.

Sai? Siapa dia? Ino memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Dan Sakura menyadari hal itu.

"ah, Ino! Perkenalkan, ini Sai –dia rekan satu timku dalam misi belakangan ini. Kau tahu? dia senior kita" ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sai yang berekspresi datar menatap Ino.

"Sai, ini Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat lamaku. Yang pernah aku ceritakan itu!" ucap Sakura berusaha memperkenalkan Ino dan Sai satu sama lain. Keduanya pun berjabat tangan sambil saling tersenyum tipis.

Ah, Sakura sedang sibuk rupanya. Tadi ia dengar Sakura dicari oleh Shizune-san. Baiklah, mungkin ini waktunya untuk pergi, pikir Ino yang mulai dihinggapi sedikit rasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya.

"kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi lain kali ya, Sakura?" Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah menganggumu. Aku pulang dulu" lanjut Ino dengan senyum manisnya. Sai memperhatikannya.

"ah –akulah yang harus minta maaf. Ya sudah, nanti aku yang mencarimu. Aku harus ke ruang medis dulu"sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino pergi lebih dulu, keluar pintu dan berjalan dengan pelan. Namun rupanya telinganya mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Sai yang masih berada di dalam.

'Bagaimana? Itu Ino, yang sering kuceritakan itu. Cantik 'kan?' Suara Sakura terdengar seperti tengah menggoda Sai.

'Yah…lumayan'. Sahut pemuda itu –dengan sedikit sombongnya menampik bahwa Ino memang cantik.

'Dimana rumahnya?' Ah, rupanya Sai sedikit penasaran juga akhirnya. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'Kau kejar saja dia. Cepat! Dia masih sendiri, tahu. Kalau tidak cepat nanti keburu diambil cowok lain!' Suara Sakura yang memanas-manasi Sai dengan makin menjadi.

Ino Yamanaka tersenyum. Sakura ini memang pintar memanipulasi. Tapi mana mungkin ada pria yang mau mengejarnya. Apalagi senior keren seperti Sai itu.

"Yamanaka!"

Ah, suara itu. Apa? Sai mengejarku? Jantung Ino terasa sedikit berdebar. Eh? Kenapa begini ya?

Tampaklah sosok Sai yang tengah tersenyum canggung padanya. Namun pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berhasil menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino. Mereka pun melangkah bersama.

"kau mau pulang? Biar kuantar ya?" ucap Sai tanpa disangka-sangka.

Ah! Kedua mata Ino membulat. Ia merasa sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot begitu, senpai! Rumahku dekat kok, aku bisa pulang sendiri –"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sambil ingin mengobrol denganmu"

Ah….Sai ini. Menarik juga. Ino senyam senyum.

Sai juga tersenyum padanya. Kali ini tidak terlihat canggung lagi.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama senpai menjadi Jounin?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"yah, sudah lumayan lama juga. Kau sendiri?"

"aku masih chuunin, senpai!"

"oh ya? Lalu –apa kau juga masih belum punya pacar?"

Ino Yamanaka tertawa renyah sebagai sahutannya.

Ehm, begitulah. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol tanpa henti. Ino Yamanaka yang memang pandai membuka percakapan berhasil membuat Sai tidak bisa berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikannya. Dan Ino Yamanaka juga berhasil merebut hati pemuda itu, untuk tahap awal.

F. I. N.

A/N:

Hehe. Gomen banget endingnya Cuma sesederhana ini...

Entah kenapa kok saya terlanjur suka sama Ino x Sai.

RnR dong guys….

Arigatou buat yang udah baca. Semoga karya-karya saya selanjutnya bisa jauh lebih baik.

Keep spirit.

oya, kira-kira kalo saya buat fic gaaino ada yg minat bc kah? plakk.

Alize Indigo


End file.
